


Where Did They Come From?!

by bloodgulch_babe



Series: Most Adorable Family ft Teacher!Wash, Tucker, & Junior [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, M/M, Mute Junior, Teacher!Wash, this is so silly forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodgulch_babe/pseuds/bloodgulch_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sounds like he's cheating on you. Maybe he's inviting you to dinner so he can break up with you," Grif suggested.</p><p>Tucker stared at Grif for a few moments. "Dude. Did you just accuse my boyfriend of cheating on me?" </p><p>...</p><p>[Or where Wash has been acting funny then invites Junior and Tucker to dinner & Tucker slightly worries about it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> still don't own rvb

Tucker flopped back down on the couch with a new bottle of beer in hand. He had invited Grif and Simmons over for a game night since Junior was at a friend's and Wash was staying at his apartment to work on teacher stuff or something. Usually he would of invinted Church and Caboose over, but Church was spazzing out about leaving Caboose's dog alone so they were playing with them through xbox live. Having Grif and Simmons over was at least an interesting experience usually. If Grif got drunk enough he would always give away some nice blackmail material for Tucker. Unfortunately he would also give away information that Tucker really didnt need know (Tucker still knows thinks about Simmons that he wishes he didnt). But tonight he wasn't thinking about the info he could get out of Grif; instead he was worried about tomorrow.

"Dude, he wants Junior and me to come over for dinner tomorrow," Tucker groaned.

Grif put his plate of pizza in his lap and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Simmons lightly swatted his hand.

"Grif! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?!" Simmons turned to look at Tucker. "Isn't that a good thing? Plus haven't all three of you had dinner together before?" 

"Yes to both of those. But Wash has been acting really weird since he asked me on Monday. Well, actually, he's been acting really weird for the past two weeks." Tucker sighed.

"How so?" Simmons asked.

"Well, for starters, he hasn't been over here in almost a week. Junior hasn't even been here most nights. Do you know what we could of been doing?!" Tucker threw his arms up dramatically. 

Simmons wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I dont want to know."

"And I havent been to his place in almost two weeks. Anytime I ask if he wants to hang out, he always has a reason why he can't. He hasn't even been answering my calls lately. Like if we couldn't have real sex I thought we could at least have phone sex, but no! He won't even answer my calls!" Tucker shook his head.

"Sounds like he's cheating on you. Maybe he's inviting you to dinner so he can break up with you," Grif suggested.

"Why would he invite Junior too if he's just going to break up with Tucker?" Simmons questioned. 

Tucker stared at Grif for a few moments. "Dude. Did you just accuse my boyfriend of cheating on me?" 

Grif held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I was just give my take on why Wash has been avoiding you."

"Well, maybe Simmons is going to leave you for that old man Sarge that lives across from you guys because you've told me some 'facts!'" Tucker glared at Grif.

"Oh hell no! Do not kink shame my husband!" Grif shouted.

Simmons buried his face in his hands. "Why do fights always involve me?" he grumbled.

"Well don't accuse my boyfriend of cheating on me!" Tucker yelled back.

Grif sighed loudly and threw his hands up. "Whatever."

"Hey, assholes, can we quit arguing about Wash's weirdness and Simmons' kinks and play the goddamn game?" Church's voice came from the TV. 

Simmons groaned loudly.

"And Tucker? Wash probably has some teacher evaluation he's been stressing about and he's using that dinner to apologize for ignoring you or some shit. You're freaking out about nothing, dude," Church suggested. "So shut the fuck up about it and let's play." 

Tucker sighed and picked up his controller. "Yeah, alright." He looked back over at Grif. "I'm so glad we're on opposite teams. I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you."

Grif narrowed his eyes. "I swear to God if you screen watch..."

Tucker just smirked in response as he started the game; the dinner already at the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wash, why are there six cats at your feet? And where did they come from?!" Tucker asked
> 
> "I found them and I'm," he swallowed, "raising them?"

Tucker woke up the next morning with a slight headache. He also woke up feeling nervous about the dinner again. Before he got in the shower, he texted Wash just to make sure they were still on for dinner. When he got out, Wash had responded that they were. He even responded with a smiley face which made Tucker feel a little better. Smiley faces were good. They meant Wash wasn't going to break up with him. So he goes about his morning routines and goes to work.

Tucker went through his work day with that nervous feeling slowly coming back to the surface. As he left work to go pick up Junior from school, he silently cursed Grif for even bringing up the thought of Wash breaking up with him. After picking up Junior from school and heading home, he distracted himself by coloring with Junior for a while before he settled on the couch to watch some TV. He still had that small nervous feeling as it got closer to the time they needed to leave for Wash's. 

At 5 pm, he got dressed in decent clothes and made Junior looked more adorable than usual. Because Wash wouldn't break up with him with someone as precious as Junior there...right? 

Tucker's stomach was doing Olympic style flips by the time Junior and him were walking up to Wash's apartment door. They were ten minutes early; mainly because Tucker was so nervous that he couldn't stay focused on anything. Before he could even knock though, he heard Wash's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Would you stop messing with my jeans?! I just bought these!" Wash yelled.

So Wash did have somebody else in there. Someone whom he was going to introduce to Tucker as the man he was leaving him for! Tucker didn't even think twice about opening the door. Only when he opened the door was was greated to the sight of Wash standing in front of the stove with six little kittens pawing at his jeans.

Wash turned around and blinked. "Of course you're early."

Junior walked in and shut the door. A huge grin appeared on his face when he caught sight of the kittens. He rushed over and immediately scooped a little orange one up.

"Wash, why are there six cats at your feet? And where did they come from?" Tucker asked

"I found them and I'm," he swallowed, "raising them?"

"You've been ignoring me because of them?" Tucker raised an eyebrow as he watched Junior try to fit all six kittens in his lap.

"Each baby has to be bottle fed individually since Ari and Skylar can't nurse them. And they need constant care," Wash explained.

"Okay, well you haven't been cheating on me so that's good," Tucker said. 

Wash frowned. "Why would you think I was cheating on you?"

Tucker took off his shoes and walked over to where Junior was sitting by Wash's feet. He sat down and pulled a black and white kitten into his lap. "So you have eight cats now?" he asked; ignoring Wash's question.

Wash laughed nervously. "Actually, there's four more kittens around here somewhere."

"You're telling me you have twelve cats now?" Tucker stared up in shock at Wash.

"Ten of them are babies! Plus I couldn't just leave them out on the street!" Wash turned back to whatever was cooking on the stove.

"How old are they?" Tucker kept the little kitten he had previously been holding and stood up. 

"They're four weeks old." Wash took what was in the pan- sauce- and poured it into a bowl of noodles. 

Tucker wandered over to the table an sat down. "So why didn't you tell me about them?" Tucker asked. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I had to wait until they were older before I could introduce you to them and see if you wanted one or two. I didn't mean to ignore you but they turned out to need my full attention. And I had to ignore your phone calls because they are so loud most of the time." Wash walked over and put the bowl of spaghetti on the table. He sighed. "Mothering is hard."

Tucker laughed. "You could of just told me instead of making me freak out, dude."

"You said something about thinking I was cheating?" Wash asked.

Tucker shrugged. "Grif put the thought in my head. But to be honest, it seemed more reasonable than you hiding ten kittens."

Wash laughed and came back to the table with a bottle of wine. "I'm sorry."

Tucker caught Wash before he could leave the table again and kissed him sweetly. "It's adorable to think of you mothering these kittens."

Wash smiled into the kiss. "So, how many do you want to take home when they're fully weaned?" he asked when Tucker pulled away.

Junior walked over with the kittens clumsily following behind him, 'We can keep some?!' he signed excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is seriously so silly and stupid pls forgive me
> 
> but!! please tell me that wash would not take home any cat that he found
> 
> by the way, not all 10 kittens are from the same litter. he just found two separate litters abandoned :'))
> 
> also;; i got a new tumblr!! www.handscum-jack.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> oh tucker. you literally stated the facts but yet you refuse to believe the truth. :/


End file.
